Convince Me
by Abster1
Summary: SamSpencer oneshot. Sam is not okay with this. She convinces Spencer to see it her way. Spam. Don't like? Don't read.


**A/N: **I always feel so bad posting Spam. :( Because I know what this world really needs some Moliver, and some good Creddie, and I've done so much Spam already... but I read all of your wonderful reviews, and plot-bunnies attack, and I watch the two (OMG the canonical-ness!) and I just can't help myself. XD

This was done after I had already posted like, three Spam angst, 'cuz I was thinking - dang-it! They need some fluff! (and was the first fluff started) Plus - my idea behind this was that I was tired of writing Sam as a kind of damsel in distress. If she doesn't like what's going down, we know that she's not going to take any crap. Oh - and you can also thank my stupid administrators for this fic - I was left with nothing to do for an hour and ten minutes, so I had to ask the teacher for a piece of paper. (GAH we should have been able to go home). This fic was born.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own iCarly, Spencer, Sam, or Carly. If I did... Nick would probably be WAY more controversial than it is now. Starting with illegal relationships. Please don't sue. I am making nothing on this. Simply enjoyment.

Please read/enjoy, and review!

* * *

Spencer stirs his stew concoction slowly, swaying to the morose music playing in the background while Carly lies on the couch, reading studiously. The two haven't said a word to one another all day, but Carly doesn't really mind, she was busy, and figurers her brother was too, or just in one of those moods. Truthfully, Spencer hadn't even noticed.

He had started sculpting a new creation as soon as he had gotten up – to keep him distracted. Once he realized what his sculpture was turning into though, he had to stop. But he couldn't destroy it. His whole day had been like that, and he simply succumbed himself to cooking.

Looking up to add more flour, he sees Sam burst through their door, and instantly becomes engrossed in the process. "Hey," Carly greets, sitting up to talk, but Sam blows right past her into the kitchen. "Rude!" but she still follows her best friend.

"I'm not okay with this," she stops in front of Spencer, who continues to stare resolutely into the dark broth. "Spencer – I can't do this. You are _not_ going to makes me do this."

"Sam…" he mutters to the spoon in his hand.

"No! Don't try and – " she stops suddenly, seeing him ignoring her. "God damn it Spencer – look at me!"

His head shoots up angrily, whilst Carly's displays pure shock from behind the counter. "Well what the hell am I supposed to do Sam?! Huh?"

"You're _supposed_ to – "

"I know what you want me to – "

"And you just blow it off like – "

"I told you it won't – "

"But it _will_ – you just don't want to try. Admit it. Admit it Spencer – you're afraid."

At that comment he throws down his towel and comes around the island. "No – I told you – it _can't_ work – "

"Because you say it can't!"

He takes a deep breath, telling her plainly, "I'm not afraid."

"Then tell me you love me."

"Sam…" he hesitates.

"Wimp," she accuses, stepping up to kiss him sweetly. Neither notices Carly as she almost falls over, gasping, clutching at the chair nearest to her.

Spencer doesn't pull away, and kisses her back briefly, but as the kiss breaks his attitude is unchanged. "Sam – just because I _want_ to be with you doesn't mean I _can_."

She looks defiantly up at him, but when she speaks her voice is soft, "You love me Spence. I know you do."

He sighs, "But – "

"Screw all them!"

"But – "

"We love each other – that's all – "

"Sam! We ca – " she cuts him off again with a very brash kiss. Spencer is now slightly annoyed, "You can't keep kissing me to – " she kisses him again.

Spencer now only looks mildly grumpy when Sam is flat on the floor again. "I've thought about this Spencer. I love you. I want this. And I am _going to convince you_."

He exhales deeply, "But Sam – " there's no warning this time as Sam flies at him. Her hands are immediately buried in his hair and the two are only centimeters apart now. He has one arm around her back and the other in her hair. He follows her eagerly as she falls back onto the soles of her feet. Carly, standing only a few feet away has to cover her face with her hands, feeling dirty, but still peeks out through her fingers.

Spencer pulls back slowly this time, wearing a giddy smile. Neither speaks, leaning their foreheads together for a second. "Well," he starts, pushing her hair back behind an ear and cupping her face with the palm of his hand. "Okay then."

If possible, Sam's smile grows, and she jumps up, kissing Spencer briefly. "Oh thank God," she mutters, burying her face into his chest.

He just can't stop smiling, telling the top of her head, "I love you, Sam. I really, really do. I love you."

A minute or so later, Spencer seems very ready to let his stew go to ruin and continue kissing Sam. There's something there to interrupt them though – Carly. Just having found her voice she manages to yelp, "Hey! Wha – what's going on?"

Simultaneously, the two manage to point at each other, look fairly guilty in Carly's direction, and say, respectively, "I'm in love with your brother," and "I'm in love with your best friend."

* * *

Review and I'll love you forever!! XD And I'll probably write you s'more Spam fluff or angst or ... Creddie, Moliver, or Lackson. Maybe even some Troypay. Did I mention possible Spam smut? : (i make no promises)

Please tell me what you think!! Just click the oddly colored purple-ish, blue-ish button right there. Please. XD

-Abz


End file.
